Heretofore, with regard to 2-anilinopyrimidine derivatives there have been made many investigations, and chiefly in the field of fungicides there are known the active compounds. For instance, in East German Patent No. 151404 there is described the fungicidal action of 2-anilinopyrimidine derivatives represented by the general formula ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 independently represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group which may be substituted, an aryl group, an aralkyl group, a halogen atom, a hydroxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a mercapto group, an alkylthio group, a carboxy group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a cyano group, a cyanato group, an isocyanato group, a thiocyanato group, an isothiocyanato group, a sulfo group, a halogenosulfonyl group, an amino group which may be substituted, a nitro group, or an acetyl group which may be substituted, and R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group. Also, in British Patent No. 1245085 there is described the fungicidal action of pyrimidine derivatives represented by the general formula ##STR4## wherein A and B represent hydrogen, nitro, amino, halogen, hydrocarbon or substituted hydrocarbon groups, R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 represent hydrogen or organic groups, and X represents halogen.
These compounds are, however, found to have defects such that their fungicidal activity is weak, and moreover their anti-microbial spectrum is narrow